


Fine Lace and Satin

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton in Panties, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick's distraction leads you to his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Lace and Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I never mean for these to turn out long, it just happens.
> 
> nothlic suggested I write about the Professor finding out about Chilton's proclivities for wearing lingerie. 
> 
> warning: love-struck fools

He’s been distracted since morning. It was ridiculous, a grown man completely disregarding his responsibilities like a schoolboy because he was infatuated with someone.

Correction!

 He was in love and he was loved back.

It was embarrassing how excited he felt. He had been completely mortified as his abrupt declaration slipped through his lips at the most mistimed moment a couple of days ago. For one long moment of silence he prayed to all the gods he didn’t believe in that you had misheard and would take no notice of it. But you smiled as big as your heart and replied in a strangely shy voice that you loved him back. He felt happy, young, confident. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this.

If Frederick Chilton still held his teenage believe that he was cursed, he would be nervously expecting everything to end disastrously.

Everything was going too well. He was too fortunate.

But he didn’t believe that anymore and he was indeed too content to even consider the opposite when it came to you. So that little voice in the back of his head, warning him not to lower his guard, could shut up.

He received your text just as he was preparing to leave work for the day.

_Tonight’s menu: Rum cake for starters, carrot cake for main course and fudge brownies for dessert._

_‘Stress-baking?’_

_Yes. Would come over and save me from myself?_

_‘While I enjoy the results, consider my therapy offer. Is Mexican alright?’_

_Remember the chipotle, please! xx_

_\--_

The moment you open your apartment door he knows the first thing you were going to do was certainly not eating dinner. Not when you were wearing that flimsy, little cotton dress. He practically growls as he dives for a kiss, arms going around your waist, pulling you close as best he can with both hands occupied and walking you backwards into your living room. He remembers to kick the door close.

You moan against his lips as your hands move all over his shoulders and hair. He can smell the flour on you and is half sure you’re getting it all over him, but who gives a damn?

He takes the opportunity of you gasping in surprise when bumping into the couch to both deepen the kiss and drop the take-out bag and his cane on it.

He melts slightly and grips at your dress as you sneak your fingers into his hair and caress the nape of his neck in the process.

“Someone’s missed me.” You say when you pull away and start undoing his tie. Your breath was as uneven as his.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He confesses, blushing at the admission even when his hands were pulling your dress up.

A smile flashes across your face before you kiss him.

“Me too.” You whisper against his lips as you slide your hands under his suit jacket to get it off him.

Once his jacket is thrown on the coffee table, you step back to allow him to pull the dress over your head. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you flushed to him, his hands quickly spreading open and feeling the skin of your back under his palms.

Kissing your neck desperately as you massage his shoulders, he lets you maneuver you both around the living room in direction to the hallway.

“I love you.” He whispers before nipping at the spot just below your ear and jaw that makes you squirm.

“I love you too.” Your voice is breathless and it makes him moan just hearing you say it.

You bump into a few things getting out of the living room and after almost tripping over an errant bar stool from the kitchen, he’s had enough.

Moving quickly and bending a little, he places his hands under your butt and hauls you up. “Come on!”

The move startles a shriek and a laugh from you. You automatically wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders.

“Oh, Dr. Chilton, you’re so strong!” You tell him between giggles and shower the side of his face and neck with kisses as he quickly crosses the short hallway to your room, his hands gripping your buttocks.

“Oh, shut it.” He laughs as he pushes the door open and walks toward the bed.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t see the pair for heels haphazardly thrown on the floor.

Fortunately, your room is not half as big as his and you both fall safely on the bed after he trips on them.

The mattress squeaks loudly at sudden full weight of two bodies on it.

“Fuck, sorry! I’m sorry.” He apologizes as he scrambles off you to stand in front of you.

You recover from the surprise of falling quite merrily and dismiss his apologies.

“A few bumps on the road only make success sweeter.” You can practically feel his eyes rolling upward at your words as you shift around and lay on your stomach facing the foot of the bed where he’s standing.

“Now, come here.” You reach to hook a finger on the waist band of his pant and pull him forward.

He slips the tie off his neck, hearing the tie-pin clink as it hits the floor, and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Seeing you happy on your bed in your pretty underwear and tugging at his belt makes him smirk in satisfaction.

He groans as you palm him through his pants and undo his fly. God, he was getting so hard for you in his-oh, fuck.

He forgot about them. He didn’t plan to see you today and he was feeling happy this morning and he completely forgot about them. Now he’s frozen in place, blanched in mortification, as he looks down at your hands.

You’re going to see. This is it. This when all goes wrong.

“Oooh, what’s this?” He hears you say over the thundering of his heartbeat, as you tug his pants down a bit and flick his shirt-ends out of the way.

The contact of your fingers on the lace over his hot cock startles him into taking a couple of steps back, his hands quickly grabbing hold of his pants, pulling them up and bunching the material in front of him.

“N-nothing.” He stands there, breathing fast and face turning red as quickly as he had paled a moment ago.  

You lift yourself on the bed and move back until you’re sitting on your heels, regarding him worriedly.

“It’s not what you think...They’re just comfortable.” He couldn’t imagine what you where thinking, he didn’t want to imagine. He’s never told a soul. His eyes kept flicking between your face and the edges of the bed sheets almost grazing the floor. The worried look in your face worried him. 

“Frederick, it’s okay.” Your composed voice makes in groan in embarrassment, it felt like you were trying to calm a skittish horse.

“It’s not…it’s not like I do it every day….” This was so awkward and humiliating. How could he explain? It’s always been something just for him, something that made him feel nice and attractive. He never meant for anyone to find out.

“You don’t have to explain anything. It’s fine, darling.”He looks at you, smiling faintly at him, before dropping his eyes again. The use of the endearment calms him slightly.

He has no idea how to proceed from here. Is he just making everything more awkward than it should be? You seem okay enough with it.

“Can I see you?” You curiously ask, eyes staying on his, waiting for him to look up.

“You want to see?” He asks almost incredulous.

“Yes.”  You smile sweetly and wait.

Since being swallowed by your floor was not viable, Frederick contemplates his options. He could trust your understanding nature, reveal himself and no longer have to worry about you discovering the content of the bottom-left drawer of his bureau; or he refuses and straps you down, runs to the hospital for the proper equipment and suppresses this memory from your consciousness forever. But since he couldn’t possibly do something like that to you, he would have to drop his pants.

He gulps down his nerves and nods. You look back, seemly eager and accepting. Perhaps you would like him like this. The thought of it makes his treacherous cock throb.

Frederick toes off his shoes and socks, pushes down his pants and steps out of them. He tugs off the button-down and stands there for a moment fingering the ends of his white undershirt, before deciding to take it off as well. He straightens his back and waits judgment clad only in a pair of pretty panties.

It was a lovely piece. The black lace had a flowery design with grey details, the wide waistband and big bow on its middle was in a shiny, dark blue satin. It looked really good against the skin of his navel. It was a snuggly fit too, the flushed head of his half-hard dick was starting to peek out over the soft waistband.

And damn you if that pair wasn’t part of a featured collection in a Harpers’ Bazaar months ago. This man has taste.

Your Frederick looks every inch a gift wrapped present. A very alluring present, one that makes you wiggle your hips at the wave of arousal he provokes. You feel your cheeks flushing and you place your fingers over them. He looks delectable.

“Oh” you breathe, “You look so good.”

He glances at your face warily, “You like it?”

You nod. “Come closer.”

He hesitates, feeling vulnerable in this situation, but he takes the two steps to stand right in front of you. You reach to grab him by the waist as you straighten to kiss him. He bends his neck to meet you and it’s soft, lingering kisses as you lower your hands to grab his ass firmly.

“So, you don’t have a problem with…?” He says as he pulls away, his hands on your upper arms and eyes looking still a little worried.

“If they make you feel good, who am I to say anything or stop you? Why would I, anyways? These look gorgeous on you.” His smiles as you smack his bottom and scratch the lacy material slightly.

He cradles your face in his hands and kisses you passionately. At first a desperate press of lips before his insistent tongue parts them. You find yourself melting against him as he deepens the kiss, drawn it out, making you moan into his mouth. You let him push you back unto the bed as he climbs in. He moves over you, settling your body on the bed and kissing down your neck reverently.

You shift to undo your bra, slip it off and throw it to the side. You splay your hands over his back and shoulders as he kisses down your chest and belly. He slips your panties off and moves to remove his.

“Leave them on.” You stop him and smile mischievously.

He looks back at you and groans before settling between your legs, his thighs under yours and pushing your legs apart with his hips. You enjoy the softness of the satin against your thighs. He leans over you again, his hands caressing your hair and face as he kisses you again. You lift your hips to rubs yourself against his erection straining in the small panties. He moans into your mouth and thrusts forward. He pulls back panting softly looking at you with an undecipherable expression. 

“You…you exquisite, wanton creature…” He straightens his back and lowers the panties under his cock, freeing himself. He starts teasing you, rubbing the head of his dick along your slit before nudging your clit. He looks back hotly and bites his lip when you gasp softly as he continues to rub your clit, teasing you both.

He lifts you hips slightly and bends over you, his thick cock nestle between your folds. He gathers you close and hides his face in the crook of your neck as he begins to thrust slowly, his cock sliding between your folds, teasing your clit. You hold unto his back as your breath starts to quicken and the heat of his body and yours and his breath and moans and little whines against your skin, it’s just so good. It’s so hot, you’re both sweating and writhing. You love it, this slow, torturous teasing. You feel yourself grow wetter and aroused. Your breath hitching now as his cock rubs your clit.

“I love you, I love you…” he rasps against your neck.

You turn your head to kiss the shell of his ear before replying, “I love you too, darling.” You groan as he grounds himself against you and showers your neck with little, lingering bites. You’re so hungry for him, he needs to fuck you breathless.

“Fuck me, Frederick, please…” You say it ardently to his ear.  He pulls back and raises himself slightly. “Fuck me, I need you…” You repeat and raise your hips for emphasis. His gaze darkens in lust and his nostrils flare as he pulls back. He runs his hands from your shoulders to your breast, which he fondles and teases and squeezes, before sliding them down your waist and lifting your hips.

You release a shaky breath as he enters you slowly, enjoying the stretch and the fullness. He breathes deeply through his nose before drawing back and slamming his hips forcefully. The thrust hikes you up on the bed and you brace your hands on the wooden headboard. You moan loudly as he does it again, watching your breast bounce and skin flush.

“Faster”

He merely nods, quickly complying and soon enough you both gasping as he thrusts relentlessly. His grip on your hips hard as he pounds you against the matress.

Unlike his, your bed is not practically nailed to wall. So the movements have the headboard smacking back as you push against it with your hands to keep steady. You watch the sweat drip down his chest and scarred stomach as you feel that exquisite pressure gather in your lower belly. Frederick leans forward to get more momentum, bracing a hand over your shoulder for leverage, and thrusts harder.

“Oh my god!” you shout as the new angle now allows him to rubs against you clit. He groans you name as he feels you tighten around him.

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the headboard hitting the wall were obscene and fantastic. Frederick felt his orgasm approaching, he was so close. He couldn’t stop looking at you, your skin glistening with sweat, lips red from biting and kissing, eyes looking up at him with such unabashed desire. You became so uninhibited when you gave yourself to pleasure and he was a lucky bastard that you chose him for it.

He drops his head forward, “Fuckfuckfuck…Ah!” He’s so close, the pressure at the base of his cock is too much.

You move a hand to rub your clit. “Oh my god…” That image wrecks him.

Rubbing yourself and chasing that peak, you look up at him and sense that Frederick needs a little push. You know he likes to hear you talk.

“You feel so good, Frederick…I love how you fuck me-aah!” His grip tightens and his thrusts become erratic. “I want to feel you come inside me” 

And with a shout he does, mouth falling open and eyes screwed shut. His last thrust triggers yours and you push back, gasping and mewling as you feel your cunt clenching around him, arching your back at the wave of pleasure.

Breathing heavily he manages to plop his body beside you. A moment later there’s a loud pounding from the other side of the wall.

Your neighbor, Mr. Dutton, doesn’t seem to have enjoyed the show as much as you. “Oops” is all you can say before laughing. Frederick feels his cheeks warm slightly as he grins back at you.

“If I’m seeing you in lingerie from now on, we’re going to have to keep it at your place. I won’t be able to look at my neighbors in the face if this is how it ends up.” 

He feels a rush of affection for you, at your easy, funny acceptance “I didn’t hear you complain.”

“And you won’t.” You turn your body to him to kiss his cheek.

“It’s…it’s not a fetish thing or anything, you know.” He finds himself explaining, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He’s not sure why he feels the need to explain. “It just makes me feel good.”

“I’m happy if it makes you happy and even happier for me because I get to see you in them.” You wink and pat his chest fondly, as he raises an eyebrow. He still grabs your hand off his chest to place a quick kiss on the back of it.

You smile softly at him but a frown slowly appears on your face remembering something.  “Did you manage to get dinner before coming over to ravish me?”

He tilts his head, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I left it on the couch.”

“Good. It would be okay if you hadn’t, it’s just that all I’ve eaten is raw cake mix.”

You roll out of bed and fetch a long, black satin robe. As you slip it on, you turn to the bed and find Frederick sitting up, tucked back into his panties and looking at you expectantly.

“What? You’re wearing all you need. You look mighty fine just like that.”

He huffs and gives you a sarcastic look as you smile back hopeful.

He stands up and walks toward you, trying remain serious as you ogle him, and snatches a blue robe from the closet.

“I’m not eating rice and beans in my underwear.”

You pout, “But you look so sexy.”

“No.” He purses his lips as you hug him by the waist.

“Please, please.” You add, murmuring against his neck and reaching to grab his butt with both hands.

He holds back the urge to hug you back. “No.”

You hum curiously and pull back to look at his face and ask, “Do you have more of these?”

“Yes…” He blushes slightly and averts his eyes.

“Could you model for me sometime?”

Now that idea he wasn’t completely oppose to. Sounds very nice, actually.  “Maybe.”

“Excellent!” You smile brilliantly as you step back and turn to exit the room.

“I didn’t agree.”

“I know how to get my yes.” You reply almost dismissively.

He smirks and gives your butt a playful smack as he walks pass you to exit the bedroom before you. He hears you laugh. Maybe lowering his guard hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All these two ever do is eat and have sex. Good life. (They have to enjoy it before certain events happen.)
> 
> Even the BSHFCI staff benefit from it, Chilton sent the nurses a rum cake and gave brownies to Dorothy the next day. The nurses sent him a nice thank you note.
> 
> Feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
